Mare
by X.PuddinHarley.X
Summary: I have created a new character that is Harley Quinn's younger sister. Her name is Mare Quinzel. This story has a little flash back and the rest is the creation of Nightmare.
1. 1

"Harleen!" I yelled walking out of my room. I was holding a slip of paper which was my only HW.

"Yes…" she looked up from her paperwork. I handed her the sheet of paper and gave it to her. She started to read the paper and her eyes went wide.

"So.. I have to go to work with you or I am not going to be able to get into high school.." I told her. She smiled at me and grabbed her pen. She signed the paper. She handed it back to me.

"Make sure on Wednesday that you wake up early." she said before I left the room. I nodded my head in approval.

 _*Wednesday*_

My alarm clock went off at about 6:00 a.m. I got up and picked out an outfit. I had to much clothes. I looked through my shirts and pants, and decided to go with something more casual. I picked out a grey crop sweater with some black yoga pants. I slipped on my socks and walked out of my room. My sister was sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching TV.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled my Brown to blonde ombre hair into a messy bun. About 25 minutes later we were ready to leave so we did. I put on my combat boots, and grabbed my phone and jacket. Harleen's Apartment wasn't so far from the garage which was easy.

We got to the car. I hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. I could hear Harleen's heels even when the doors were closed. She walked to the driver's seat and opened the door. She got in and pushed up her glasses. Then we drove off to Arkham Asylum.

When we got there everything creeped me out. The head sized dent in the wall, the doors, the chairs, no joke everything… Harleen grabbed my hand and we walked into the entrance to the exciting part of the Asylum.

"What are we doing first Halrs?" I asked her. She looked down at me.

"My patient, Her name is Pamela Isley." she continued to pull me. I could tell we were in a rush so I didn't want to bombard her with millions of questions. We got to the therapy room. And there she was. Pamela Isley. The woman who controls Nature. Mother Nature really.

She was standing at the window and looking out at the trees and little flowers.

"Ivy!" Harleen yelled walking over to her.

"Harleen!" Pamela said. Her voice was a deep but girly voice. I saw Pamela look my way.

"Who is this?" she asked walking over to me. She grabbed my chin and examined every feature in my face.

"Mare. That's Mare! My younger sister." she seemed to not be worried about me getting hurt. And I wasn't either. For about an half an hour we all bonded. When Harleen checked her watch it was already time for us to see her next patient. The next was the Joker. The pale, green headed fool.

We walked all the was to the next therapy room and saw Joker in a straight jacket. He was sitting there closing his eyes. Harleen opened the door which woke Joker from his "sleep". Joker grinned at Harleen, then he growled.

"Who. Is. This." he didn't seem very happy that I was here. ARE YOU HERE TO WATCH HER!" he yelled. I wasn't scared. Yet. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me.

"You're not scared of me which is hilarious!" he broke out into another laughter. The rest of the time I was there it was boring very boring. I watched, and listened to Harleen talk to her patients and that was about it.


	2. Dread

Chapter 2: Dread

2 months now. Harleen has not been Harleen. She is the one, the only, the infamous, Harley Quinn! Life has been turned upside down for me because of Harleen deciding to care about love than to care about me. It's hard, it's really hard.

I got a call from my friend Jerome Francis. I picked up and he asked me to come over. On the phone his voice sounded shaky, he was acting weirder than normal and he was scaring me. I walked over to his house which was 5 minutes away.

I got to his door and rang the bell. I could hear footsteps running down the stairs. Jerome opened the door.

"Jerome.. Whats wrong?" I asked. His eyes were almost blood hot. He was smiling, a twisted wide evil grin.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just tired that's all." he said with a low deep voice. He was acting stranger than ever and I was worried. The times we would hang out I swear I saw spots of red in some places.

About 2 hours later I asked the worst question possible.

"So… Where's your Mom?" his expression turned dark.

"Oh that bitch! She's gone." 10 minutes later I left. Shaking.

That night at around 5:30 I got a call from the GCPD telling me to come down. I walked the 10 minutes there and got to the door. I opened it. There in front of me was Commissioner Gordon telling me to come to the interrogation room. I stood behind a glass window and looked in.

Jerome was sitting there. Crying and laughing at the same time. Talking about how he killed his mother with a baseball bat and then used a sledgehammer to bash her skull. He hid her in one of the closets. People were reporting noise complaints to the police about her yelling and making loud noises, such as moaning and more. The police finally came to investigate. Since they had a warrant they were able to come in without permission.

I had just left when they came. Anyways back to the story. They asked Jerome questions like "Where was your mother going last?", "When did she leave?", "Do you have any idea where she went?". Everything would have went smoothly until a little pool of blood started forming on the carpet of the closet, which affected more of the carpet. One of the ditectives had noticed this and opened the closet. There she was. Hanging from a belt with half of her skull bashed. Pictures were taken and I saw all of them. Every single one.

It made me happy for Jerome that he was finally free, no more orders from his mother, no more being whipped by a belt, or getting hit with beer bottles. But it made me sad to see the last person I love go away. Harley's gone, and now Jerome is.

 **I know, I know this chapter is really short but like I was thinking of showing more background so here it is. The next chapter is gonna be longer but I can't say its gonna be super long. Thanks for reading Love ya'll! :) 3**


End file.
